Belanja
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Akatsuki kehabisan bahan makanan dan akhirnya pergi berbelanja! Pasti bakal ada kehebohan! Review please


**Hai! Hayi kembali dengan ff akatsuki lagi! Maksa banget ya kayaknya -.-**

**Yah, Hayi lagi memanfaatkan liburan kenaikan kelas. Hayi gak puny aide lain selain akatsuki huhuhu…. Dan sekarang Hayi lagi pengen banget buat ff yang main castnya tuh Tobi. Secara dia lucu aja, walaupun kadang – kadang Hayi sebel sama Tobi karena dia jahat dan ngelupain pentingnya temen, padahal dulu dia napsu banget kalo soal nyelamatin temen #curhatgakpenting**

**Summary : Akatsuki kehabisan bahan makanan dan akhirnya pergi berbelanja! Pasti bakal ada kehebohan!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi plotnya punya saya…**

**Belanja**

Suatu hari di markas Akatsuki…

"Konan-chan! Aku mau makan! Bikini nasi goreng pake telor mata kambing ya!" kata seorang lelaki bertampar besi, Pein, pada seorang wanita yang sedang melipat origami, Konan namanya.

"Hah? Telor mata sapi kali!" koreksi Konan. Pein hanya mengangguk –angguk (sok) mengerti. Dari tadi matanya ngeliatin film di laptop Itachi terus.

"Wah wah wah! Itachi senpai nonton film hentai!" tiba – tiba Tobi menghampiri Itachi. Itachi yang lagi konsentrasi nonton sambil makan kue cucur hanya menengok sebentar lalu kembali menonton.

"Senpai!" Tobi memukul punggung Itachi sehingga Itachi memuntahkan kue cucur tadi ke layar laptopnya.

"WTF! Jadi gak bisa nonton film hentai deh gue!" seru Pein tanpa sadar (reflex mungkin-_-). Konan yang mendengar pun langsung menatap Pein dengan tatapan membunuh. Pein yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh dengan puppy eyes andalannya *muntah*.

"Pein, cepet keluar!"

"Tapi…"

"Gak usah banyak bacot lu, keluar!"

"I-iya.."

Setelah Pein dan Konan keluar, terdengar suara – suara seperti orang membanting batu dan orang menjerit – jerit.

"Pein lagi disiksa ya…" kata Itachi.

"Iya, sama Konan senpai" sahut Tobi.

-…-

Tobi berlari – lari senang kearah dapur Akatsuki. Isi dapur itu cuma kompor minyak dan kulkas HITACHI yang udah butut. Kulkas HITACHI itu sering menjadi sasaran jika para anggota merasa kelaparan.

"Tobi anak baik laper! Tobi anak baik mau makan ayam goreng aja deh!"

Tobi pun membuka kulkas HITACHI.

"Lho… Kok kosong?! HUEEEEE!" Tobi pun menangis kencang.

"Ada apa Tobi?" tanya Itachi yang segera berlari ke dapur (sok) peduli.

"Ini senpai, masa kulkasnya gak ada isinya!" adu Tobi pada Itachi. Itachi lalu melihat kearah kulkas.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya…" kata Itachi sambil mendekati kulkas.

"Iya senpai! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" seru Tobi.

"Siapa nih yang namain kulkas pake nama gue?!" teriak Itachi. Tobe pingsan seketika akibat mendengar teriakan Itachi.

Di alam sana, Mikoto tertawa – tawa seram. "Hihihi… Akhirnya kamu tahu juga asal – usul namamu" kata Mikoto.

Kembali ke Akatsuki…

"Eh, ada apa ribut – ribut?" tanya Sasori yang masuk ke dapur.

"Ini lho Sas, masa nih kulkas namanya sama kayak gue" jawab Itachi sambl nunjuk kulkas itu.

"Nam anorak gitu kok dipake buat kulkas sih? Kejelekan!" seru Sasori yang membuat Itachi patah hati *?*.

"By the way, mana makanannya?" tanya Sasori yang membuat Tobi bangkit lagi dari pingsannya.

-…-

"Apa?! Tidak ada makanan?!" seru Pein saat Akatsuki mengadakan rapat darurat.

"Uh, iya, un" jawab Deidara sambil menutupi mukanya dengan Icha Icha Tactics milik Pein. Buku itu seketika basah karena hujan lokal dari Pein.

"Kalau begitu… kita harus berbelanja" kata Konan tenag. Akatsuki minus Konan cengo.

"Be-belanja?" tanya Hidan. "Iya, belanja! Nanti kita pergi ke pasar ya!" kata Konan.

"Iya buuuu (un)" sahut Akatsuki serempak.

-…-

Para anggota sedang bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke pasar…

"Pake baju udah, bawa uang udah, beres" kata Konan.

"Samehada gak usah dibawa deh. Nanti disita hansip" kata Kisame.

"Tobi anak baik mau bawa lollipop! Nanti banyak anak kecil yang minta ke Tobi anak baik!" kata Tobi (sok) baik.

"Uang bawa berape ya? Harus dikit, supaya mengurangi nafsu belanja" tumben Kakuzu pinter.

"Nanti gue mau beli krim Oles anti keriput deh!" kata Itachi sambil memakai krim G*rni*rnya di depan cermin.

"Ada Icha Icha yang paling baru gak ya? Duh, udah lama banget si kakek kodok itu gak nerbitin yang baru" gerutu Pein. Untung aja Konan gak denger.

"Gue mau beli boneka Barbie edisi terbaru! Sekalian juga baju – bajunya. Daripada ntar diliatin mulu sama leader hentai gak berguna itu" kata Sasori, yang sepertinya lebih seneng ngejek si leader daripada ngomongin barbienya.

"Put, nanti kite cari makanan enak ya di pasar" kata Zetsu item pada kembarannya. "Beres!" sahut si putih.

"Gue mau beli kitab dewa Jashin ah nanti!" kata Hidan.

"Duh, aye bingung mau beli apa nanti! Masa mau beli lempung lagi? Bisa – bisa gue dimarahin sama Pein nanti" Deidara bingung sendiri.

-…-

Akatsuki akhirnya sampai di pasar…

"Konan, kita mau beli apaan nih?" tanya Kisame ketika mereka semua sampai di pasar. Pengunjung lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat rombongan Akatsuki yang norak itu.

"Tunggu ya. Ini daftarnya. Gue udah bikini buat kalian semua. Masing – masing nyari barangnya sesuai yang ada di daftar ya" komando Konan sambil membagikan daftar belanjaan.

Pein :

5 ekor ikan gurame

500 gr bawang putih

500 gr bawang merah

Tobi :

5 bungkus bakso

3 bungkus sosis isi 10

3 potong ayam

Itachi :

1 bungkus sunlight

2 bungkus sabun pel

1 pel

Kisame :

1 kg anggur merah

2 kg kentang

2 kg jeruk

2 kg apel fuji

Kakuzu :

4 kaleng kornet

2 bungkus minyak goreng

1 wajan besar

NB : Eh, lu jangan belanja macem – macem ya!

Hidan :

10 bungkus spageti

1 kg daging giling

1 kg tomat

1 kg cabe

Sasori :

20 sabun mandi

20 shampo

10 conditioner

Deidara :

10 roti tawar

8 selai coklat

8 mentega

Zetsu :

1 dus coklat batang

1 dus wafer

1 dus biscuit

Konan :

1 sisir pisang

2 batang sawi

10 yoghurt

"Buset, punya gue banyak banget! Gimana bawanya?!" protes Sasori dan Zetsu pada Konan.

"Gak mau tau yaa. Sejam lagi kita kumpul di parkiran!" kata Konan.

"Uang sebanyak ini darimana?!" seru Kakuzu. "Uang kaslah" jawab Konan santai.

"Eh Konan! Itu tuh uang pribadi gue! Itu uang punya…" nyali Kakuzu menciut seketika begitu melihat anggota Akatsuki lainnya sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam senjata.

"Wo-woi… Gak usah kayak gini juga kali" kata Kakuzu. Para anggota lain pun mengabaikan Kakuzu dan berpencar di pasar itu.

-…-

"Mbak yang cantik kayak Angelina Jolie, saya mau beli bawang merah sama bawang putih dong" rayu Pein pada penjual bawang yang diketahui bernama Karin.

"Ah… Rupaya anda bisa melihat kecantikan tersembunyi saya" jawab Karin. Padahal, Pein udah muntah – muntah di ember punya tukang bakso sebelah.

"Daripada lu ngomong gitu, cepet kasih gue bawang merah sama putihnya" kata Pein yang entah mau malak atau mau beli.

"Iya iya! Nih!" sahut Karin sambil melempar bungkus bawang itu ke muka Pein yang ancur itu *dirinnegan*.

Pein ngeliat isi bungkusan itu.

"Apaan nih?! Gue kan minta bawang merah! Kok dikasihnya warna ungu!" seru Pein sambil mengeluarkan hujan lokal.

"Mas, lu udah gila ya?" kata Karin sambil memegang (baca : menabok) muka besi Pein. Karena tidak mau mendapatkan bogem matang *?* lagi, Pein pun kabur dari situ. Tak lupa, kedua bungkus bawang tadijuga ikut dibawanya (gak dibayar tapi).

"Sisa gurame deh" ujar Pein sambl berjalan kearah penjual ikan yang bernama Sai.

'Perasaan gue aja ya, atau ini orang emang pucet banget' batin Pein.

"Mau beli apa, mas?" tanya Sai ramah tamah tanah.

"Ekornya ikan gurame lima" jawab Pein dengan pedenya. Sai cengo. Karena Sai tidak juga memberikan ekor gurame tersebut, dengan beringas Pein memotong lima ekor ikan gurame dan membawanya pergi.

-…-

"Lalalalalala" Tobi bernyanyi sambil membawa sepuluh balon warna – warni. Dia sedang mencari penjual bakso. Setiap orang yang melihat Tobi, perhatiannya akan tertuju pada balon – balonnya.

Di setiap balon terdapat muka – muka jelek yang berbeda. Balon warna hitam misalnya, ada gambar seorang kakek muda yang matanya merah dan berkeriput *di mangekyo*.

Akhirnya Tobi menemukan penjual bakso. Untungnya, penjual itu juga menjual sosis. 'Lumayan. Gak usah keliling – keliling lagi' batin Tobi.

"Mau beli apa, dek?" tanya penjual yang bernama Choji itu.

"Tobi anak baik mau beli bakso lima bungkus dan sosis tiga bungkus" jawab Tobi sambil memandangi si penjual bakso dan sosis.

"Okeeee!" Choji mengancungkan jempol persis Guru Guy.

Choji yang merasa dipandangi menoleh ke Tobi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Tobi menggeleng. "Nggak. Kamu cocok banget ya jadi penjual bakso, sama – sama bulet! Hahaha!" Tobi ngakak sendiri.

Choji segera melempari Tobi dengan bakso dan sosis. Tobi langsung kabur dari situ. Choji yang tak terima, langsung mengambil golok dan mengejar Tobi.

"Nah, berikutnya ayam" Tobi pun berjalan ke penjual ayam.

"Mbak, beli ayamnya tiga ya" pesan Tobi. Tepat pada saat itu, ada seorang bocah bernama Konohamaru yang melemparkan bola basketnya tepat ke topeng Tobi.

"Hwaaaa! Tobi anak baik dilemparin bola! Tobi anak baik kan nggak punya salah!" tangis Tobi. Topengnya udah pecah.

"Mas, nih ayamnya. Eh, kamu…" si penjual ayam yang ternyata adalah Rin terkejut.

'Mampus, jat diri gue bisa kebongkar nih' batin Obito.

"Rin-chan, ada apa? Lho! Obito!" tiba – tiba datang Kakashi yang langsung menunjuk Obito dengan jari tengahnya.

"Kakashi! Rin! Ayo kita makan bareng" kemudian datang seorang banci *dirasengan* eh salah, maksudnya seorang pria dengan rambut kuning benderang dan bermata biru benderang pula.

"Wah, Obito! Kukira kamu sudah mati!" seru orang yang bernama Minato itu.

"Guru!" Obito pun kabur (lagi).'Huh, gawat banget tadi! Mana topeng gue ancur lagi!' batin Obito kesal.

'Yaudahlah. Daripada mikirin mereka, mending cari Konan senpai deh' batin Obito yang udah kembali menjadi Tobi.

Oya, Obito pas udah gede mukanya lumayan lho *readers : lanjutin dulu kali ceritanya thor-_-*

-…-

Itachi sedang berkeliling pasar ketika dilihatnya sebuah toko kelontong Yamato Shop. Itachi segera masuk ke toko itu.

"Mau beli apa? Segala macam barang ada disini!" promosi Yamato.

"Ada sabun pel nggak? Beli dua dong" kata Itachi. Yamato segera memberikan pesanan Itachi tadi.

"Sekalian pelnya satu" kata Itachi.

"Ini" Yamato pun memberikan pel pada Itachi.

"Ada sunlight gak?" tanya Itachi.

'Nih orang kenapa gak minta langsung semuanya aja sih' pikir Yamato kesal. "Ini!" karena kesal, Yamato melemparkan sunlight itu ke muka keriputan Itachi.

Itachi marah. "Eh?! Lu ngapain sih?! Ngelempar – lempar sabun ke muka ganteng gue!" hardik Itachi. 'Keriputan gitu kok ganteng…' batin Yamato.

-…-

"Gue sih udah beli semuanya" kata Kisame sambil menenteng belanjaannya.

"Secara, koneksi gue kan banyak" sambung Kisame. Orang – orang yang ngeliat Kisame langsung menjauh. 'Ini hiu udah jelek, sarap lagi' pikir orang – orang itu.

-…-

"WTF. Masa gue gak boleh beli barang selain yang ada di daptar" gerutu Kakuzu.

"Untung gue udah beli semua barang, eh, wajan belom deh" kata Kakuzu lagi.

"Wajan besar beli dimana lagi" Kakuzu kesal karena belum menemukan penjual wajan. Tepat pada saat itu, Kakuzu melihat Pak Asuma, penjual singkong goreng paling terkenal di Konoha, sedang menggoreng singkong dengan wajan besarnya.

Dasar Kakuzu pelit, dipikirannya muncul beberapa setan yang menyuruh Kakuzu untuk mencuri wajannya Asuma.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kakuzu berjalan mendekati Asuma.

"Beli pak, singkong gorengnya. Satu bungkus lima belas ribu" Asume berpromosi. 'Buset, mahal amat' batin Kakuzu.

Asuma yang lagi memasukkan singkong ke wajannya dikagetkan oleh tindakan Kakuzu yaitu nyolong wajan.

"Panas banget nih wajan!" teriak Kakuzu sambil berlari – lari membawa wajan, dengan background Asuma sedang mengancungkan pisau dapurnya. "Sini lu! Balikin wajan gue!" seru Asuma. Telat, Kakuzu udah ngilang.

-…-

"Spageti udah. Cabe udah. Daging giling udah. Tinggal tomat nih!" seru Hidan entah pada siapa. Dia sudah membeli semuanya kecuali tomat *readers : bilang aja author males. Author : iyasih #dikeroyok*

Tiba – tiba Hidan melihat penjual tomat yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

"Neng, beli tomatnya dong" kata Hidan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ini membuat Hinata mual seketika.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata dengan nada tidak rela.

"Sekalian beli kamunya juga dong" goda Hidan dengan backsound Keong Racun *?*. hinata sweatdropped.

"Maaf ya! Saya ini bukan orang murahan! Saya orang mahalan, eh, maksud saya, saya udah punya pacar!" ceramah Hinata, tak lupa dengan hujan lokalnya.

"Yaudah sih neng. Nyante" kata Hidan sambil mengambil tomat – tomat itu dan segera ngeloyor pergi.

Ditengah jalan, Hidan melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi. Bedanya, orang ini tidak punya keriput dan rambutnya 'pantat ayam' style.

"Sasuke nyari apaan noh?" Hidan bingung.

"Hah?! Udah abis?! Dibeli sama orang aneh?! Kayak temennya baka aniki?! Rambutnya seleher?! Apa, dia menggoda kamu?! Gue hajar tuh orang!" Sasuke teriak – teriak sambil bertelepon ria.

Hidan tiba – tiba merasa kalau yang Sasuke maksud itu dia. Geer banget lu #hajar

Tepat pada saat itu, Sasuke melihat Hidan. Hidan kelabakan. Sasuke terus memandangi Hidan, lalu terjadi hal yang mengejutkan! Sasuke mencium Hidan!

*Sasuke : salah! Salah! Author geblek!*

Oke, back to the story…

Hidan kabur ketika Sasuke memperhatikannya. Sasuke kebingungan. 'Padahal yang gue maksud itu kan Kisame. Kenapa dia yang kabur?' batin Sasuke.

-…-

"Busyeeeeet! Bawaan gue banyak banget nih" saat ini Sasori sedang berjuang membawa bawaannya yang overdosis itu.

Lalu Sasori ngeliat kereta bayi yang kosong. Tanpa pikir panjang *Sasori mah gak pernah mikir panjang #disatetsu*, Sasori segera menaruh barang – barangnya ke kerita bayi dan kabur dengan kecepatan melebihi Namikuzu Minarto *?*.

Dibelakangnya, Kurenai ngejar Sasori sambil mengggendong bayinya. Tak lupa, backsound 'Tak Gendong' menjadi pelengkap adegan ini.

-…-

"Un, maksudnya roti tawar apa sih un?" tanya Deidara saat bertanya epada Neji, penjual roti, yang juga sepupu Hinata penjual tomat.

"Masa lo gak tau?! Nih!" seru Neji sambil menunjukkan sebungkus roti tawar bermerek S*ri Roti.

"Oh, gini toh un" Deidara ngangguk – ngangguk.

"Beli sepuluh deh un. Sekalian selai coklat sama mentega delapan un" kata Deidara. Neji hanya menuruti perintah Deidara. Padahal, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia menaruh perasaan pada Didara.

*Neji : gue masih normal!*

Eh salah, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Neji membatin 'Enak aja dia manggil gue 'un'. Gue kan bukan unta, gue kuda'.

Tiba – tiba Deidara melihat sebuah botol aneh di deket kasir. Oh ternyata *bukan acara tv ya*, itu adalah shampoo milik Neji saudara – saudara! Tertulis di botol shampoo yang bermerek Esteler *bosen Eskulin terus* itu. Diam – diam, Deidara mengambil shampoo itu.

"Eh, siapa nama lo tadi? Debidara? Nih, udah pesanan lo. Ayo bayar" tagih Neji. Deidara pun segera menyerahkan uangnya. Neji merasa aneh, tiba – tiba Deidara jadi pendiem.

Beberapa menit setelah Deidara keluar, Neji histeris. "Shampookuuu!" serunya.

-…-

Zetsu terlihat sedang kesusahan membawa bertumpuk – tumpuk kardus. Zetsu putih udah gak tahan lagi. Dia segera memisahkan dirinya dari si item.

"Ahh! Leganya!" seru Zetsu putih dengan posisi ngeden.

Sementara itu, Zetsu item kelabakan karena si putih tiba – tiba ngilang. Kardusnya pun kelempar – lempar.

"Si putih mana lagi. Ngilang tiba – tiba" gerutu Zetsu item sambil memungut kardus – kardus itu.

"Mana berat banget lagi!" kata Zetsu item sambil melempar semua kardus yang udah dia kumpulin itu. Aneh banget -_-

"Hei kamu! Yang item! Kardusmu kena ramenku! Ganti!" seru seorang bocah berambut kuning berbentuk duren dan memiliki kumis 3 pasang. Mirip sama orang yang ditemui Tobi tadi.

Zetsu item ngacir ke tanah *?*

"Eh? Mana dia?" bocah kuning tadi noleh ke kanan kiri. Dibawahnya, Zetsu item bernapas lega. Tiba – tiba dia melihat makhluk warna putih, tikus *bukan Zetsu putih ya*.

"Gyaaaa!" Zetsu item keluar dari tanah. Si putih yang dari tadi istirahat langsung mendekati kembarannya dan segera menggabungkan diri, sehingga menjadi hitam putih *sekali lagi, bukan acara tv*.

Mereka gak nyadar, kalo Naruto yang tadi berdiri tepat diatas tanah tempat Zetsu bersembunyi, sekarang udah mental ke padang pasir Suna.

-…-

Konan mah nyante aja. Dia malah ditemani sama Kiba dan Shino yang sepertinya udah jadi babunya Konan *digigit serangga dan anjing*.

-…-

Sejam kemudian…

Konan tersenyum melihat hasil belanja teman – temannya walaupun dia sempat menabok Pein karena ekor ikan gurame itu. Dan, Akatsuki pun pulang kea lam masing – masing setelah acara belanja gaje itu.

THE END

**Ah! Gaje banget ya-.- ini ff lama tau, cuma diubah sedikit. Dan maap juga ya kalo humornya garing kayak tahu konoha yang digoreng sama Itachi di ff Hayi yang lain #promosi #emangtahugaringya**

**Last word**

**REVIEW **


End file.
